First Contact
by pennjazz
Summary: A crossover between Battlestar Galactica *TOS* and Star Trek *After Dominion War*. Will they finally make it to Earth...


Hello, this is my first attempt at Fan Fiction. Any _constructive_ criticism or positive feedback is welcome.

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. from Battlestar Galactica and Star Trek are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Everything else is my creation._

_**First Contact**_

By pennjazz

Chapter 1

"Why is it that we get these long patrols? We haven't even seen a comet in over 3 sectars." asked Lt. Zeno.

"Hey, I'll take this over searching for solium leaks." replied Lt. Daphne.

"Every time they send us out, I am bored out of my skull. Why aren't they using one of those reconnaissance ships? They should be doing this job."

"They're not just reconnaissance ships, they are multi-functional." replied Daphne. "They can transport ground troops, be used as bombers, provide electronic countermeasures during viper missions, be used in search and rescue, and they have enough firepower to protect themselves against a Cylon raider.

"Okay, okay." Zeno interrupted. "But I still want to know why they aren't using one of them."

"Three of them are out of action right now. The two active ships are patrolling our wake to see if the Cylons are getting close. They didn't get to built any more of them before we had to leave Artemis. Because of those ships, we detected the Cylons early enough to evacuate the planet and destroy that basestar."

"Now aren't you glad they developed the recon ships? They are a powerful asset to help defend ourselves.

"Are you looking to become a pilot for one of those…what are they calling them anyway?" Zeno asked.

"The official name is the Avenger…and no, I am not looking to transfer to that squadron. I am happy flying Vipers, although, I would love to take one out for a spin." Daphne responded.

"Fly an avenger instead of our vipers? You must be losing your mind."

"Not full time, but I like to fly different ships if I can get a chance." answered Daphne.

"You know, I miss Artemis." Zeno said. "It was nice to spend time planet side."

"Yeah." replied Daphne. "It was nice while it lasted. Do you remember the resort the corps of engineers built?"

"Yeah, it was really nice. It gave everyone in the fleet a chance to get out of their time cycle routines. I'm glad we could stay on Artemis for as long as we did."

"A yahren and a half. It didn't seem that long." said Daphne.

"Well, that planet had so many natural resources that we needed, our food and fuel reserves are now overflowing." said Zeno. "Although, I wish that we could have lived full time on the surface."

"No one except the few people that got to run the resort got to stay on the surface for more than 3 or 4 time cycles. The civilians had a lottery to get slots to stay there.

"I bet that went over big with the politicians." replied Zeno.

"I heard that Commander Apollo was going to broadcast to the fleet how selfish the politicians were if they didn't agree to be included in the lottery. A couple of them wanted to live there full time. That would have went over well with the people that were squeezed together on those ships." stated Daphne.

"I thought most of the overcrowding had been taken care of with the new ships they have been building." said Zeno.

"The mobile shipyard has helped, especially with being in orbit for a yahren and a half, but at that time they had only built four new family ships. They really sped things up in the time we were orbiting Artemis. Six new family ships and a nearly completed Gunstar. They pulled the plans for it from the _Galactica's_ computers"

"Is that what they call that?" asked Zeno. "I knew it was too small to be a Battlestar. It's what, a third of the size of the _Galactica_?"

"The _Phoenix_ is somewhere between one-third and one-half the size of the _Galactica_." answered Daphne. "Gunstars were common 600 yahren ago until they were fazed out by battlestars. They say that if we were attacked, it could fight, but until that happens, it will stay in the mobile shipyard while they try to complete it."

"Phoenix? Why Phoenix?

"You know, the mythical creature that rises from its own ashes. Kind of like us after the Destruction."

"Who is going to command it?" inquired Zeno.

"I heard Colonel Boomer was going to get command. Why, are you considering a transfer?" teased Daphne.

"No, I am happy serving on the _Galactica_. I heard one of the new squadrons was moving over there next secton."

"Yeah, I think Green Squadron wanted to be the first to call the _Phoenix_ home. But to get that honor, they pulled solium leak duty"

"Gee, I'm glad we missed getting that job." Zeno said with a relieved tone in his voice.

"I know, those poor saps from Green Squadron have been inspecting ships for about two sectons. By the time they finish, the _Phoenix_ will be ready for vipers.."

"I am now very happy to be in Red Squadron." said Zeno. "I would rather be flying out here looking for Cylons than gas detecting."

"I thought you were a human gas detector. You always seem to find it during hands of Pyramid." quipped Daphne. "Or was that create it…"

"Oh, very funny. You are a real…"

The computer inside the Viper started to beep. Zeno stopped midway through his comeback and fiddled with a few switches of his panel to figure out what was going on. Looking to either side then in front of the canopy, Zeno became more confused.

"Zeno, are you okay?" asked Daphne.

"I'm not sure." said Zeno. "I am registering some type of particle build-up on my sensors, like there should be something here, but I don't see anything."

"I'm not picking up anything. I'm going to head over towards your position. I'll be there in a few centons."

"See you when you get here." replied Zeno.

Lt. Zeno looked down at his scanner trying to figure out what he was seeing. As he was getting ready to turn around and meet Daphne, a bright light filled his cockpit.

"What the frak…." yelled Zeno.

And Zeno disappeared.

Daphne arrived at the location where Lt. Zeno was supposed to be patrolling. With sensors at maximum, she flew in a search pattern, desperately trying to find any trace of Zeno or his viper.

"Zeno! Zeno! Come in Zeno!" yelled Daphne.

After finding no sign of Lt. Zeno and her fuel running low, she turned around and head back. Once she was in comm range, she sent a message back to the Fleet.

"Lt. Daphne to _Galactica_. We have a problem…"


End file.
